Lies of the Beautiful People
by Azalia Fox Knightling
Summary: She disappeared never to be seen again until now.Though what is her connection to Damon?And how will Damon react to her knowing Klaus? OC x ? Chapter 1 Redone.


Disclaimer: I do not own the Vampire Diaries. Though I wished I own Klaus Damon and Klaus ;D But unfortunately I don't -.-

I should really stop creating new fanfiction since I have a bunch of fanfiction I need to update but oh well.

**This ****is ****the ****reedited ****chapter****1.****I ****looked ****back ****at ****it.****And ****I ****hated ****the ****ending ****so ****I ****added ****more ****details.**

Pairing will be revealed eventually

Inspiration: A dream, the song below, and few pictures on deviantart.

Please Read & Review. Tell me what you think and what I need to improve. Also, feel free to toss out an idea. Who knows you might see the idea on here.

Lies Of the Beautiful People by Sixx: A.M.

**Lies ****Of ****The ****Beautiful ****People ****by ****Azalia ****Fox ****Knightling**

**Chapter****1:Nothing****Is****What****It****Seems**

"_**Nothing **__**is **__**as **__**it **__**seems.**_

_**Black **__**can **__**appear **__**white **__**when **__**the **__**light **__**is **__**blinding**_

_**but **__**white **__**loses **__**all **__**luster **__**at **__**the **__**faintest **__**sign **__**of **__**darkness.**__**"**__**  
><strong>__**―**__**Christopher**__**Pike**__**,**__**Evil**__**Thirst**_

A light breeze made the trees almost appear as if they were dancing in the soft moonlight. Two young women were walking near a road; both having decided that they would rather take a stroll then take the carriage home.

The peaceful image the night created was instantly shattered when one of the sisters spoke.

"Victoire did you hear that?"

The woman, Victoire asked her sister softly ", and what is it that I'm supposed to be hearing, Cissa?"

"Music…it sounds so beautiful."

Cissa's pretty sapphire eyes stared towards her right, where the forest was. It seemed the music was coming from within it.

Victoire tilted her head slightly, curiosity burned through her. At first she thought her sister was just imagining things, but after a few moments she heard it. The music was very faint but almost seemed to call to her invitingly.

Cissa took a step towards the forest, but was stopped from going any further by Victoire.

"It's already after dark. We should be heading home."

Cissa scoffed and then retorted with," We'll go home _after_ we go see where it's coming from. And I'm going with or without you. Besides you only want to go home to that husband of yours."

Cissa quickly ducked out of the way with a cheeky smile, as Victoire moved to swat her lightly.

Victoire felt the heat rising into her face turning her cheeks a fierce red. She sighed softly. Cissa was right though, she would like nothing more than to go home. But she decided to follow her sister into the forest. She knew if she decided to argue with her, Cissa would end up throwing a tantrum. And once you got Cissa started she would never stop.

At times Cissa could be such a brat, but Victoire still loved her. Most people would assume that Victoire was older, because of Cissa's childlike behavior. But Cissa was older by two years. Although there were times were she felt like strangling her sister for her curiosity.

Now was one of those moments.

'Cissa's curiosity is going to be the death of me,' Victoire thought to herself as she was climbing over a fallen tree. What Victoire did not realize was how true this statement would be. But of course she would not figure it out until it was too late.

She could just hear her Grandmother voice saying that ladies do not go traversing through the woods unescorted _especially_ at night. Cissa had always ignored her etiquette lessons and was the more spirited of the two sisters. Victoire was the more ladylike of the two. So it was no surprise when Victoire was married before her elder sister.

Although there were times Victoire wished that she was more like her sister. This however wasn't one of those times. She couldn't help but feel slightly jealous of her sister's carefree attitude.

Although, Cissa seemed only excited of the unknown; which at times could be very dangerous

They seemed to be walking for hours and had yet to reach the source of the music.

"Maybe we should head back," Victoire suggested softly. She didn't like being in the forest at night, it made her uneasy; mainly because her grandfather had told her frightening stories when she was a child.

"But we haven't found it yet and we came all this way..."

"Fine…," Victoire replied rather reluctantly. Her husband was probably worried sick about her, but she wasn't about to leave her sister in the forest.

It seemed Cissa hadn't heard her, because she was looking off into the distance. Where a bunch of colorful lights where glowing faintly.

This seemed to only encourage Cissa to run towards the lights. The music was getting louder the closer she got.

"_Cissa!"_

Cissa laughed," Come on Victoire." Her laughter seemed to echo throughout the forest.

Victoire silently cursed her sister for making her run.

As the two got closer, they noticed that the lights were colorful glass lanterns hanging from the trees creating a path. The music was much louder and both sisters felt entranced. Their legs seemed to almost lead them down the path, until they arrived at a large dark tent. That almost seemed to ooze warmth.

Victoire noticed a sign in her peripheral vision.

"Welcome to the Cirque Noir.

Feast your eyes on the unique and unusual.

Enter if you dare to seek out the unknown."

But as both sisters made to enter, a man almost seemed to appear from thin air.

He was startlingly handsome, but there was a cold, calculating wariness in his face and movements. His shadowed eyes were a deep dark violet fringed with long dark lashes. A color that was rarely seen in eye colors.

He blocked the two sisters from entering.

"Payment is required to enter."

"What sort of payment?" Cissa asked cautiously, after all there was no way she going to allow this man to take advantage of her and her sister.

The dark haired man was about to answer, but he was interrupted by another man.

The new arrival had thick inky black hair, he wasn't ugly. But he wasn't beautiful either. He somehow managed to dance the fine line between intriguing and attractive. His frosty green eyes held a mischievous look about them. A closer look revealed that there were silver flecks in his eyes.

"A kiss," the man paused for a moment and then added," From her."

His frost green eyes flickered towards Victoire.

Victoire however was not amused, deep inside she was fuming. She sent dark looks at the green-eyed man. Though he seemed to not notice; that, or he simply didn't care.

Cissa sent pleading looks in her sister's direction", Please Victoire. Damon won't find out."

"Just a peck on the cheek, then?"

Victoire sighed before moving begrudgingly towards the green eyed man but he shook his head and looked towards his violet-eyed companion. She quickly moved forward and stepped away as soon as her lips made contact with his cheek.

The green-eyed man clapped his hands together," Well now that's done and over with. Welcome to Cirque Noir. Hurry inside, ladies. It is about to start."

Both men moved aside to allow Victoire and Cissa inside. The green-eyed man waited until they were both out of hearing distance before he turned towards the other man. His smile quickly vanished, only to be replaced by a more serious expression.

"Make sure that the younger sister is on the list."

"Was it truly necessary that you had her kiss me?"

"Of course, you know the rules."

Victoire watched in silent awe as a man managed to breathe fire. She tore her eyes away though when she heard a faint metallic rattle and then a click that was barely noticeable.

Glancing around at her surroundings, the rest of the audience seemed captivated. They were either smiling or laughing in delight.

But she noticed something dreadfully wrong. Where was-?

That's about when the screams started. Before she could see on what exactly was causing people to scream. Before fear could take over her senses, she felt a sudden pain in her neck. Black spots appeared in her vision and then everything faded into black.

**To Be Continued…**

**Please, please Review.**

**I ****would ****really ****like ****to ****see ****what ****you ****think ****of ****chapter****1. ****Feel ****free ****to ****make ****any ****suggestions.****If ****you ****review ****then ****I****'****ll ****post ****chapter ****2 ****tomorrow..**

**Klaus might be in the next chapter. I have big plans for this story.**


End file.
